


Steam

by 13thSpider



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSpider/pseuds/13thSpider
Summary: Mary Jane helps Gwen Stacy blow off some steam after her stay in prison





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Some mild spoilers here for the final arc of the Spider-Gwen comic. In my mind this scene could fit in somewhere within the last issue or immediately afterwards. I've wanted to do a Gwen/MJ piece for a long time but never could figure out how to do it but this idea just came to me tonight and I decided to run with it.

Gwen took a deep breath as she turned the knob and felt for the water to heat up before stepping into the spray of the shower. It had been so long since she’d been able to do that without needing to tense up. As elective as it may have been, her prison time had left her starved for the sensation of getting through some of the most seemingly simple tasks of life without needing to be on her guard. Even the venom, her vigilant companion, was able to relax as she lost herself in the to the fog filled bathroom. Every moment she was able to linger on a different part of her body, scrubbing away the seconds she had spent behind those bars, was a moment to be treasured. 

She’s watching us, the venom spoke inside her mind. 

I know Gwen responded. She wondered how long it would take her friend attempt to make her presence known. She’d been aware of her the moment she entered the room, though strangely she’d not set off her spider-sense. Even after all Gwen had been through, Mary Jane still resonated with her a sense of calm joy, never would that red hair come close to feeling threatening. She had been so often been the image in her head that carried her through the worst of her experiences these last long months that when she had first come in, some time around when Gwen’d had her back to the door, deep in the glory of rinsing and repeating, she had almost believed her to be a lingering fantasy. 

Gwen finally decided to end her teasing and turned toward Mary Jane to make eye contact. There she stood in the bathroom of their little apartment, on the other side of a sliding glass door, dressed only in a pair of cute plaid briefs and a clingy camisole. If she hadn’t already been confident she was real, the bashful blush she made when Gwen had clearly acknowledged her sold the deal. Prison dreams Mary Jane was never unsure of what she was doing. But like many things, sometimes the imperfect reality kicks the ass of the fantasy, and for all the ways that confident, sexy Mary Jane had filled Gwen’s imagination, it didn’t hold a candle to the full body tingle she felt in just seeing that blush. 

They had never done anything together before, too scared in school, too distracted by Gwen’s adventures after, and too separated since she went to jail. But sometime around when Gwen had been in Japan, when Mary Jane had so vigilantly been in search of her, Gwen could hear it in her voice. There was something there that pushed through all the noise and that little seed had grown into a forest of hope within her when often the darkness seemed unable to be kept at bay. And now here was the woman she’d been hoping for all this time staring back at her with all that same hope and anticipation in her own eyes as Gwen opened the shower door to greet her. 

“Hey, Tiger, I--” Mary Jane trailed off as she felt the tendrils of Gwen’s venom symbiote gently caress her and pull her towards her. Words would come later, they knew this. But for now there was a longing that wouldn’t be satisfied by talking. She placed her thumb below Mary Jane’s lips as the venom pulled her close enough and then leaned in, softly kissing her. 

“--I just hit the jackpot,” Mary Jane finished as she wrapped her own arms behind Gwen’s head and kissed her back. This time applying far more pressure, and opening her own lips to allow Gwen to slide hers in between, sucking ever so perfectly on the bottom one, and then slipping her tongue against Mary Jane’s. 

Gwen pulled Mary Jane into the shower with her all the way and closed the door behind them. She turned them slightly so that the other woman’s back would press easily up against the tile wall of the shower, suddenly feeling very thankful for the symbiotic venom, serving as the best alien wingman it could be, moving itself as needed to prevent either of them from slipping on the shower for, catching them immediately if they did, allowing them to focus on more important activities like just how many different ways Mary Jane could wrap her legs around Gwen while the two remained standing. 

With each kiss, Gwen felt a moment of the time she spent away from the world slipping away, they were steps in the walk back to feeling alive. Mary Jane slowly began exploring away from Gwen’s lips with her kisses, first working her way down her neck, kissing softly, biting a little less softly, leaving mild hickeys that left Gwen thankful for her quick healing and penchant for body-covering spandex. 

MJ’s path wasn’t finished though, further down she explored until her lips came to Gwen’s nipples, she started gently with a few playfull kisses on the right side, then shifted speeds and gave them a few tiny nibbles. The sudden stinging pain made Gwen’s whole body shake with anticipation as MJ flicked her tongue across it. In a deliberate motion she moved then to the left side, and even though Gwen knew each step this time she still felt herself quake as they happened. 

Her red haired seducer took her time and drew out every second of the process on her route down to Gwen’s belly, kissing at different interval speeds and pressures to really step up the glorious torment she was building. Gwen’s nerves made her convulse the closer Mary Jane got to her crotch, tilting her head upwards and making eye contact, she didn’t have to speak, her eyes conveyed the question. Do you want this? 

I’ve never wanted anything more, Gwen’s own eyes responded. She backed herself up, this time allowing her powers to adhere her back to the wall, allowing MJ to stand up and position herself before she pressed her face in between her thighs. She rested the backs of her knees on her shoulders as she quivered with each penetration of MJ’s tongue, each flicker against her clitoris. That mouth which had betrayed their secret feelings all those months ago, which had served so dutifully as MJ’s instrument as she fronted their band, revealed the talent it had perhaps been put on the earth for as Gwen screamed with ecstasy, finally feeling that release of all of those months, all that she had been holding back, not just in jail, not just since her battles against Murdock had started, but since the day she first understood the pressure of the responsibility that had fallen to her. For a few spectacular moments, she wasn’t Spider-Woman or Spider-Gwen or Gwenom, or even Gwen Stacy. She was just MJ’s, every cell of her body belonged to her. 

Knowing her work was done, MJ pulled back from her position, and Gwen pulled her back towards her face, kissing her again, tasting herself alongside those perfect lips. Those kisses went on for a while, until finally MJ reached to turn off the shower knob. As she did those black tendrils of the venom reached out and caught her by the wrist. She turned towards Gwen who raised her eyebrow deviously. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Gwen said. The venom worked its way around MJ’s wrists until they were held in place gently but firmly. MJ felt herself pushed back against the same tile wall again as Gwen used her powers to walk up the side of the shower, position herself on the ceiling and then lower herself down. Once their faces were parallel again, Gwen swung herself in for an upside down kiss. Then, started to lower herself more. “We’re just getting started.”


End file.
